1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing at least a group of elongate panels for imitating a long floorboard, which group comprises at least two floorboard end panels which each comprise a first short transverse edge and a second short transverse edge and two longitudinal edges and which form, with their respective first short transverse edges abutting each other or with their respective first short transverse edges abutting short transverse edges of at least an elongate intermediate panel, a long floorboard having a decor, in particular a wood decor, which continues steadily at the transverse edge joint, the panels having bevelled longitudinal edges on their decorated side, and the second short transverse edge of the respective floorboard end panel, on its decorated side, being formed as a bevelled transverse edge. The group of panels according to the invention is provided for the production of wall, ceiling and floor coverings, preferably laminate flooring.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide a paper web or another large-sized substrate, for example a large-sized carrier board, with a decor, in particular a wood decor, indirect gravure printing is typically used. The design of the decor which can be achieved thereby is restricted within certain limits by the impression cylinder used. The circumference of an impression cylinder is usually about 1300 mm, and its length about 2000 mm. Using an impression cylinder of this type, 10 panels or panel decors having a width of approximately 200 mm and a length of about 1300 mm can be printed per revolution. A so-called “half-size” is usually about 2800 mm long and 2070 mm wide, with machining allowance. A decor paper sheet which is printed via two revolutions of the impression cylinder can then be applied thereto. With this selection of the proportions, 20 panels are reproduced from a half-size. A standard board size known from the production of wood material boards is the 2070 mm×5610 mm size. A board of this type cut to half of its length is referred to as half-size.
The decors are generally applied by means of rollers either initially to a decor paper or directly to the carrier board. A decor is thus repeated depending on the circumference of the impression cylinder. The lengths of the panels are adapted to this length. However, it may be desirable, in particular in the region of the wood decors, to imitate the visual appearance of a longer floorboard. In order to achieve this, so-called “overlapping decors” are used. These are decors which are designed in such a way that the decor at the end of each floorboard connects to the decor of the start of each floorboard. If floorboards of this type are lined up at their ends, that is to say the short transverse edges, substantially without gaps, there is no discontinuity in the decor, resulting in the visual appearance of a floorboard which apparently extends over the entire length of the row. This impression can be increased further if the longitudinal sides of the panels have bevelled edges, since these promote the optical impression of the longitudinal extension. In the case of greater room lengths, however, this results in the impression of an unnaturally long floorboard. In order to achieve as fully as possible the impression of a long floorboard, in accordance with the familiar model from the field of real wood of “ship floorboards” or “country house floorboards”, it is desirable to reproduce floorboard lengths in the range of 2 m to 5 m.